Oct 1997 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Early in the month, Shea, in her normal wanderings around the Grotto, discovered an area of the woods north of it infested with pattern spiders. Going back a short while later with Steven, they found more pattern spiders, a greater area grown over, and the spirits telling them that they were trespassing, and that the area belonged to the Weaver now. They were both badly wounded when the spiders and these human-things which could shoot fiery rays attacked them. * Rumors abounded that someone had spied and old Get of Fenris theurge in the Umbra around the Caern, but who it was or who witnessed it was unclear. * After Questing Stone and Sense of the Prey to find Erik failed, some of the Fianna and Derrick went to a spot in the Umbra that was around the last place where Kasie managed to track Erik right after he went missing. There, Shea interrogated a squirrel spirit. The gist of what the squirrel revealed was that it had seen several man-things or Garou (it wasn't entirely clear), one of whom was white. The white one had said that the others were trespassing and attacked the larger group. The white one was killed and dragged back to the others' home and eaten for dinner. Eamon speculated at that point that the white one may have been Erik, and he's dead, something Megan seemed to agree with, with both the Rite and the gift failing. The squirrel also reported weird "man-things" which Shea began speculating as being associated with the spiders she and Steven have encountered north of the Grotto, as their tactics and what was said echoed in the squirrel's report. available * Following up on reports from Stormcloud and Mark last month, about a leech identified as the kinfolk, Amanda, members of Blackwatch managed to track her down around a cave they'd formally identified as a source of tainted ravens. There, Steven attacked and frenzied on her; during the attack, she shifted into the form of a different, more beautiful woman and claimed she wasn't Amanda but knew where she was. During that, Megan was attacked by a strange, raven-pieces monster. Eamon helped to attack Amanda in the beginning, and came to save Megan from the fomor horror. When Steven beheaded the Amanda-chimera, the raven-monster exploded. The pack burned what remains could be gathered up. On a curious note, the Amanda form remained as it had shifted to after death. available * A week or so later, Blackwatch and Mark and Davy went up to the area in greater force. The spiders had multiplied even more, and the webs covered the area of three or four football fields. When they attacked the webs, the pattern spiders swarmed them in addition to one of the man-things hovering over the battlefield and shooting at Mark, Davy, Brian, and Megan before finally being tackled out of the air by Brian and killed by he and Mark. Eochaid was shot in the back by another of the same beams, and nearly killed. All of them battled off and killed the pattern spiders which frenziedly tried to bind them into webs. As the story goes, that's when Eamon turned up missing. Last he was seen or sensed, the story is unclear, he had snuck around behind the floating human, whom many of those there were calling a mage, been hit with some sort of poison, and then just kind of disappeared. While the others retreated, Shea decided to try to find him after catching his scent, and Megan followed after her, not wanting her to go alone. The philodox managed to put up a call for help which was answered by swarms of spirits, before she was felled by some sort of bullet-like missile which knocked her unconscious. Shea dragged her back to the Grotto not very long after the others made it there. Going back the next morning, the area had had a large chunk of the webbing clear, and there were no signs of Eamon or his kidnappers. available * During a routine Umbral Bawn patrol during the crescent moon, Paul ran across a group of weaver spirits and humanoids. By tracking and stealth, he found three Pattern Spiders, and odd looking humanoids carrying unfamiliar weaponry. Their course was straight as an arrow, heading for the Caern, so he got ahead of them and recruited some support. Quiet, Dusty, and Hershey were available at the Caern. The fight itself occured out on the Bawn, a decent distance away. One weapon made bright light and made craters of the ground when fired, the other did something else. The something else in question tends to knock the target out, and even if you avoid that, the venom or whatever it uses is insidious and makes it hard to do anything. After one of them'd been disarmed Robert arrived onscene. The one still armed snatched Dusty and both apparently left the Umbra through rents as opposed to the normal way. No sign of Wyrm, and the Pattern Spiders Robert and Paul talked to gave no coherent directions to the kidnappers 'nest'. Straight along a south-north track, like 43000 'lengths' away. The toxin with which Hershey and Quiet were hit seemed to fade, so people aren't sure if the intent was to kill. Also being noted as odd was that they never seemed to either audibly (or visibly) coordinate their actions. This didn't keep them from acting in a coordinated fashion, so they may have something like umbral radios or a pack link of sorts. CITY * After a bit of backtracking, and Elan doing a considerable amount of investigation, Scott came up with the name and locations of the house and warehouse-lab of one of the larger illegal substance suppliers in St. Claire. He proceeded to bring the other packs in the city in to assist him with checking out and possibly eliminating this individual, Donald Fletcher, and his supply house. After a meeting between the city alphas, Edge scouted out Fletcher's house while Untouchables did likewise with the warehouse. It was determined that some of Fletcher's men were Fomori, and so the packs decided to move against him in force. A week or so later, under a full moon, Edge and Dawn's Fire moved against the man himself in his home in the suburbs of St. Claire, while Untouchables and Cavall took out the warehouse. There were no casualities on the Garou side, and apparently all the packs acquited themselves well, destroying their targets with minimal threat to the Veil; Fletcher and his men were killed, and the drug lab and supply house destroyed. Fletcher reportedly died rather painfully, though the details of it beyond the fact that Alexander and Scott were involved in putting him out of his misery, are sketchy. * In relation to the rumors and stories concerning the disappearance of Amanda O'Connell, Scott will let other Garou know that his pack was involved with dealing with that situation. It was Scott and Mark, along with a kin named Rina that first found 'Amanda' after she had been supposedly attacked. Amanda O'Connell had been killed, left in pieces in a mass grave in the woods near SCCU. What Scott and Mark 'rescued' was some sort of fomor shapechanger that took her place. The two were able to figure this out after further investigation, tracked her down and eliminated her, properly disposing of the fomor corpse where it wouldn't be found. * While watching Sally MacKay on the SCCU campus, Scott prevented her from being picked up by a vampire. He destroyed the leech, but not before Sally caught sight of him in Crinos. When she didn't go insane, the Fang realized the woman must be Kin, and called Elan to come and see about her. Elan picked up Cutter on the way, and together with Micaela, they tried to impress upon her the importance of secrecy, and what the Kinfolk were. She would have none of it, though, and Elan wound up babysitting her through several question and answer sessions. available PEOPLE * From the news that the Silver Fangs have put a call out for female Kinfolk to be matched with Scott, some Garou may surmise that he and Dana have had some sort of falling out, especially given how much time he's been spending with the Kinfolk which answered the call. * Elan of the Cavall pack was one of the main contact points for the recent meeting of Kinfolk held by Jeremy. * Since returning from another strange umbral jaunt, Wayfinder has been somewhat scarce. Most of the time she seems to be somewhere about the umbral caern. Say...? Is that a Wyldling hanging around her? * Christian seemed to be spending a lot of time around the Bawn during the first of the month, despite other news that his pack was spending more time around the territory they were trying to claim. * It may have surprised some when J.J. Malone showed up at the Elders moot this month as the representative of the Glass Walkers, and rumor has it that both Joshua and Elspeth have been called out of town with no known return date. available * Stormcloud and John Defends-the-Wolves left on an umbral quest in the middle of the month in search of a spirit. John returned only a day or two after departure, but Stormcloud took over a week. Both have not said anything about the journey but, apparently, Stormcloud is again walking on four legs. PACKS * The pack Rise of Mercury has announced that they are claiming Kent Crossing as pack territory. The actual size of the area they are claiming has yet to be detailed. Stormcloud witnessed the announcement. CUBS * Casper has been taken to the city for extra training, done by the Gnawers. Elan and Jimmy in particular have been seen escorting the cub about, showing him the ways of the city from the Gnawer perspective. Wayfinder goes frequently into the city to look in on her cub. * Sometime in September, one of the Silver Fang cubs, Logan, was found by Elan in the city. Apparently the cub was not only not supposed to be in the city, but was also high on some illegal substance. The Gnawer handed the cub over to Scott, who proceeded to punish the cub accordingly and attempt to track down the dealer that sold to Logan. * With help from Jenna and a few spirit friends, as well as most of Whispers, Casper McManus, Edgewalker of the Stargazers was Rited and now joins the caern of the Hidden Walk as a Cliath. * J.J. Malone has reportedly given Nadine her test for adulthood as part of the cub's Rite of Passage. * Stormcloud and Alexandra captured the 'wolf' preying on cattle that had turned its attentions towards Petra's farm. It was discovered at that time that the wolf, known now as Away, was a garou cub that had already first-changed a while ago. Away is now in WWNP, under the eyes of the Red Talons, and is, for the now, claimed by that tribe. CHALLENGES * Steven's Challenge to Scott is still ongoing. DEATHS * On the night of October 13th, Star-Dancer, Lupus Philodox Half-moon, killed herself on Winter Solstice territory by eating a poisonous plant of some kind. Stormcloud howled for a healer, but the incident was too isolated for others to arrive on time. It is also known that she tried to provoke Moon Otter and Quick into a challenge just prior to her suicide, and she told Stormcloud good-bye before passing on, leaving the death undoubtedly intentional on her part. Category:Caern Convo